


Un Enfant de Toi

by Maldorana



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que tout va mal, House et Cuddy se saoulent et finissent par déraper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Enfant de Toi

Elle observa un moment leurs reflets sur le bois poli du piano et soupira avant de s’adresser à lui :

-L’alcool peut vraiment faire des ravages… Regardez où on en est arrivé… Fit-elle, découragée.

Il plissa les lèvres, et s e traina avec difficulté vers les touches blanches et noires pour jouer une petite mélodie qui se voulait drôle, afin de détendre un peu l‘atmosphère, puis reporta son attention sur elle : 

-Qui vous dit que c‘est l‘alcool ? Amber est morte, Wilson a démissionné, vos parents sont malades, vous êtes malheureuse…  
-Je ne suis pas malheureuse, le coupa-t-elle doucement.  
-Vous êtes seule et malheureuse, affirma-t-il.

Elle soupira et détourna les yeux. Bien sûr il avait raison, elle était au moins aussi seule et malheureuse que lui.  
Elle s’égara dans ses pensées un moment, avant d’ajouter douloureusement, dans un souffle :

-Et sans enfants…

House fronça les sourcils et revint près d’elle.

-Vous savez, les gosses ça se fait pas tout seul…

Elle sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il l’attira à lui. Ils étaient allongés sur le piano depuis quelques minutes déjà, à moitié nus : Le chemisier de Cuddy avait rejoint le sol, ainsi que le T-shirt de son médecin.  
Ils s’embrassaient avec passion, quand House fit signe à Cuddy de descendre.  
Pour lui faire la cour, le piano avait été l’endroit idéal, mais maintenant qu’il s’agissait de passer aux choses sérieuses, rien ne valait le bon vieux lit.  
Il rejoignirent alors très vite la chambre, où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en multipliant les baisers. Tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, House souffla à l’oreille de sa compagne entre deux baisers dans le cou :

-Tu vas voir, je vais te le faire moi ce gosse.

Satisfaite, elle l’embrassa tendrement.  
Un enfant de lui… C’était ce qu’elle avait voulu au départ, sans vraiment avoir le courage de le lui demander. Maintenant ils allaient le faire ce bébé, et pas en passant par une éprouvette. Ils allaient se redécouvrir, se caresser, s’unir, baigner ensemble dans un bain de volupté et de plaisir charnel, juste une nuit, la première nuit depuis près de 20 ans.

***********  
CENSORED  
***********

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, et la jeune femme avait fini par trouver sa place dans les bras de son amant, après de longs ébats.

-Ce n‘était pas ma période d‘ovulation, finit-elle par dire, pensive.  
-Je sais.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Bah, ça coute rien d’essayer, répliqua le médecin en haussant les épaules.

Elle plissa les lèvres en un léger sourire et se coula à nouveau contre lui.

-On pourra toujours essayer demain et après demain et après après demain jusqu’à ce que ça marche… Ironisa-t-il.  
-On pourra… Fit la doyenne après un léger silence.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris de sa réponse.

-Bon, je vais décommander toutes mes call-girls alors, fit-il avec sérieux.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, et se retourna vers lui pour l’embrasser, avant de reprendre place dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, House.

Le médecin la regarda dormir un moment, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Finalement, il resserra légèrement son étreinte sur elle, puis souffla à son oreille :

-Bonne nuit Cuddy.


End file.
